


Thoughts of Apophis

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [16]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Secrets, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Sha're is lost to Daniel. Set after "Secrets."
Relationships: Daniel Jackson & Jack O'Neill
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Kudos: 7





	Thoughts of Apophis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Stargate100 challenge on LiveJournal. Theme: write about Apophis

"Shit!" Daniel kicked off his sleeping bag, his heart pounding. "Mafrak," he muttered viciously. "Coprealatus. Fuck it!"

Jack rolled over. "Daniel. What the hell is the matter?"

"Nothing," he said. "Gotta go pound rocks." He pulled on his boots. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him as he stumbled into the brush toward the latrine.

He dropped to his knees and tore at the grass.

"Daniel." Jack crouched beside him. "You sick?"

" _Yes,_ " he moaned. "I hate him. God, Jack, I never knew I could hate anyone so much."

"Yeah. Well." Jack lay a hand on his back. "So you're human."


End file.
